Extermination
by rika08
Summary: Someone in killing NYPD cops. Can the team find out who's killing them, without becoming the next victims? D/L youtube trailer to complete it.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay Monroe-well Messer actually-sat behind her desk at the New York Crime Scene Lab. Her fingers moved quickly over her computer keys, updating her files and programs. The day had been slow, without a case, so Lindsay was using her time to finish things she'd needed to do for months. Every so often her eyes would drift form her screen to the window in her shared office. With the bright sun shining through the city, and the city itself shining from the window, Lindsay couldn't help but become distracted by the sight. She wanted to be out there, walking through Central Park with Lucy.

"Earth to Montana, you in there?" Lindsay blinked and looked to her right. Her partner-and husband- Danny Messer, was standing beside her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Anything worth watching?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. "Not anymore."

"Ouch, that hurts." Danny replied. He sat down at his desk.

"I'm sure you can take it, Danny. Your ego's big enough." Lindsay replied. She typed along.

Danny laughed and looked at Lindsay. "I ain't even here two minutes and you're already dragin' me down?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Slow day, need to do something productive."

Danny opened his mouth to talk but Mac entered the office. "S'up Mac?"

Lindsay turned in her chair.

"Grab your kits; I need you two with me." Mac ordered.

Lindsay and Danny both stood from their chairs. Danny walked up behind Lindsay. "So much for productive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ah, the calm before i massacure everything. get sued to it everyone!

i own nothing! oh yeah, for those who didn't know, there's a trailer for this fic on youtube. I'm also posting another one soon for a future project.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny pulled up the department vehicle to the curb of a small neighborhood. Lindsay frowned and looked around. The neighborhood was very clean; something Lindsay didn't see much of in New York. The walls were free of graffiti, windows weren't fixed with duck tape or bags, each door of the buildings were painted in a deep green color and held a brass knocker. Lindsay never expected to find her work mingling with a beautiful place like this.

Danny climbed out of the truck and took his kit from the back. Lindsay followed suit and climbed out of the truck. She could see the crime scene tape ahead of them, blocking off the steps to one of the green doors. She walked beside Danny along the sidewalk.

"Somethin's not right." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. So it wasn't just her who thought this was wrong.

Danny held up the tape, allowing Lindsay to walk first before he ducked under it. Lindsay stood still, staring down at the body. Danny stood beside her as well. She could see the anger rising in his face.

An NYPD officer lay in a pool of his blood at the base of the steps. He held a large bullet hole in his back, indicating its entrance wound. He looked so young. Possibly twenty two or three. Lindsay stepped closer to the body and examined him. She found the exit hole in the center of his chest.

Lindsay looked up toward Danny. "Pierced his vest."

Danny shook his head and knelt down beside her. "Guy didn't even see it comin'."

"Sorry you two got this one." They looked up to see Flack standing on the other side. He was looking at the officers' body on the ground.

"Who found him?" Danny asked.

Flack nodded toward an elderly man outside the table. "That elderly chap came outside to water his flowers. Officer Wilson, here, was making his round in the neighborhood. The guy nods to the officer, Wilson nods back. Then he hears what sounds like an explosion. Turns, and find Wilson lying on the ground. He checks Wilson for a pulse and calls 911."

Lindsay shook her head. "He looks so young."

Flack nodded. "Rookie. Graduated from the Academy 'bout four months ago. Damn good one too."

Danny shook his head. He picked up his camera and started taking pictures. Lindsay continued to examine the body. She looked around the area, gathering information. She stood to look at his position. He was lying with his face toward the house, indicating that he was indeed shot in the back. The shooter had to be across the street. Lindsay turned her head across the street. She saw no space where someone could fire without causing attention.

"Let's get him to the morgue." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. "Did he have any family?"

Flack nodded solemnly. "Father's on the force, we're locatin' him right now. I've got a car going for his mother. And I'm going to find his wife."

Lindsay shook her head in disbelief. "Who could do something like this?"

Flack shook his head. "When you know, let me know."

Lindsay nodded. Flack turned and left the crime scene. Lindsay watched as the ME's lifted the body for the ground in to the back of the van. Lindsay turned back to the house. Her eyes caught sight of a chip in the stone railings. Lindsay moved closer to the railing. The chip was circular, sliding off to the left of the railing.

Lindsay ducked beneath the crime tape and walk along the sidewalk. Between each railing was a section of flowers. Lindsay looked along the rose of flowers, searching for something out of place. Two doors down, she found a large gap in the flowerbeds. Lindsay pushed open the flowers and inspected the roots. She found a large streak through the dirt. Lindsay dug around the small mound of dirt in the flower bed and stopped.

"Danny!" Lindsay called. She turned toward the crime scene.

Danny looked over toward Lindsay. He walked under the take and met her. "What'd you find?"

Lindsay nodded her head toward the ground. "Our bullet."

Danny looked into the flowerbed and shook his head. He snapped a picture and stepped back. Lindsay picked up the bullet. It was at least three centimeters long. The bullet was covered in dirt and blood and showed no sign of deformation.

"Bag it." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded and placed the bullet into a bag. "From our vic position, he was shot from behind. The shooter was possibly across the street, but I don't see how he could get a shot without someone seeing him."

Danny nodded. "Let's get back to the lab. Maybe Sid can give us a solid place to start."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and here we go with my scary writing.

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

"Officer Wilson bled out within seconds. The bullet pierced his pulmonary artery, causing massive internal bleeding before it emerged from his chest. Death was quick, but painful." Sid explained. He unclipped his glass and lowered them under his chin. He looked down and sighed. "So young."

Danny nodded. "You manage to pull any trace from him?"

Sid shook his head. "Nothing. But I did examine the entry wound. No bruising or mussel burns, so Lindsay's statement of the shooter's distance would be accurate. I estimate about, fifty to a hundred feet would do this damage. His clothes for you are waiting for you guys at the door. Hopefully you two can find something."

Lindsay took the bag of his clothes. "Thanks Sid."

Sid nodded. "Anytime."

Danny and Lindsay walked out of autopsy. The elevator ride up to the lab was quiet. Lindsay knew how serious any cop shooting was no matter what state. But the NYPD prided itself in finding cop killers. She hoped she'd be able to help them find this killer. The doors opened to the lab. Danny stepped off first as Lindsay was still thinking. She followed Danny through the halls.

"You want the clothes or bullet?" Danny asked.

"Bullet." Lindsay answered. "I want to know what kind of weapon could do this."

Danny nodded. Lindsay set the bag of clothes on the table and picked up the bag holding the bullet. "I'll find out all that I can and give you a hand."

"Take your time, Lindsay. We need to be thorough." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded and headed for ballistics. Lindsay started scrolling through the database for all bullets with similar qualities as the one in her bag. She eyes the bullet as the computer narrowed down the bullet types. Copper tip and solid casing. She couldn't believe someone could shoot this bullet through a rookie cop.

The computer beeped with her results. Lindsay looked at the screen and printed her results. She picked up the paper from the printer and read them over. Lindsay shook her head in disgust and headed for reconstruction.

Lindsay set up three body dummies in reconstruction. Lindsay brought out the three rifles she'd been given. She loaded each on with a single bullet. Lindsay donned her protective gear and cleared the room. She fired each weapon to the back of each dummy. Lindsay removed her gear and took up the picture of Wilson's wound. She compared each dummy to the wound until she found the matching bullet hole. Lindsay picked up the murder recreation weapon and examined it.

An M14 7.62 mm rifle and cartridge. Each bullet weighed 146 point 6 grams. Traveled at 2,756 feet per second and could pierce tank armor. Lindsay shook her head in disgust; piercing police issue vest was nothing for this bullet. Lindsay took the rifle and headed for trace to find Danny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was still in trace, searching through the officers' uniform. He shook his head in frustration; he hadn't managed to find a single bit of trace from the clothes. Danny turned his attention to the vest. The hole was clean through, soaked in Wilson's blood. It was standard police issue Type IIIA vest. Everyone in the department was issued one.

Lindsay barged into trace. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the trifle in her hands. "M14 seven point sixty-two cartridge and casing. Capable of traveling two thousand seven hundred and fifty-six feet per second." She cocked the gun, popping out the cartridge. "Three centimeter bullet with a two inch casing. Capable of piercing tank armor from a concealed location."

Danny shook his head and set down the vest. "Standard issue police vest. Prevents everything from a 9mm to .44 Magnums. They don't come close to an M14."

Lindsay nodded. "That bullet cut through the vest like it wasn't even there."

"We gotta find this guy." Danny said.

"Well buying guns is pretty easy now. You get anything from trace?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nothing. Not even GSR from the entry point."

Lindsay set the gun down. "We need to go back to crime scene. With the bullet capacity for speed, maybe we can find the bullet now?"

Danny nodded. "I'll drive."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay stood across the street from the crime scene. Danny stood across, where Wilson had been standing. Lindsay walked along the sidewalk, trying to get the trajectory of the bullet. She noted that the other side of the street was the same as the crime scene, stone railings and flowerbeds. No clear place to shoot, without causing a disturbance. Or without being seen. She turned back to Danny. He shrugged. Lindsay shook her head and started back across the street. She stepped off the curb and stopped.

Lindsay knelt down to the ground. She caught sight of a silver jacket of a gun. She pulled out her gloves and picked up the jacket. Lindsay pulled out the bullet from the scene and compared it to the jacket. The bullet completes the final piece of the jacket. Lindsay looked back up at Danny. Lindsay bit her lip and adjusted her footing until she found the angle.

"What's goin' on Montana?" Danny called.

Lindsay stood, "Our shooter was right here."

Danny's head tilted. He jogged across the street and joined her. "That can't be possible. You're practically standin' in the middle of the street."

Lindsay shook her head. "Maybe the shooter was kneeling behind something? A car or dumpster?"

Danny looked around the neighborhood. "No way. There's somethin' missin' here."

"Look, I'm just going with the evidence Danny-"

"I know, I know. I'm not intentionally shootin' down your reason, Lindsay. I just…"Danny trailed off.

Lindsay tilted her head. "Cop murders are hard, Danny. I understand."

Danny nodded. "Let's get the casing back to the lab, maybe our killer left a print."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat in front of his computer the next day staring at the finger print they'd lifted from the casing. There'd been no hit anywhere in the database. Not even unsolved cases with the same weapon. He'd hit a dead end.

Lindsay entered the office, "Anything?"

Danny shook his head, "Nothin'. You manage to find anything on the clothes?"

"No. I didn't find anything." Lindsay answered.

Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Which means we've hit a dead end."

Just then, their pagers went off. Both reached for their pagers.

"Mac." Danny said looking up at Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded. "911."

"Let's go." Danny stood up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

four chunks in one chapter, i didn't want four itty bitty chaps, so deal.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Lindsay walked toward a small diner. The entrance had surrounding area had been taped off. Lindsay swallowed as she ducked under the tape and entered the diner. Danny followed behind, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Flack met them before they would see the victims. "Someone's makin' one hell of a statement."

"Who is it?" Danny asked.

"Plain an' simple, the NYPD." Flack said. He turned to the two bodies on the ground.

Lindsay inhaled sharply. Her stomach churned, threatening to blanch. Never had she seen something so gruesome. "Oh my god."

Two bodies were lying on the floor in a pool of their blood. One held a gunshot to the chest, just as Wilson had. But the second was a clear shot to the skull; however, it was clear through the skull. Both lay on either ends of the small table where they appeared to have been sitting. Both wore a light blue denim jacket, soaked with blood.

Danny approached the bodies. "What happened, Don?"

"Early lunchers. The girl at the register said that the man was standing when she heard an explosion. He jerked backwards and hit the floor along with his partner. Everyone inside ran out when it stopped, thinkin' that someone was shootin' whoever. Girl ran to the phone and called us." Flack explained.

Lindsay set her case down and knelt next to the woman. "Through the skull."

Danny examined the male. "Straight through the chest." He examined the bullet wound. Lindsay watched as a silver chain appeared around the neck. Danny pulled on the chain, revealing the NYPD shield. Danny looked up at Lindsay. "Check her."

Lindsay felt around the neck for the chain, pulling up the shield. "Two more NYPD officers."

"Detective Julia Green, ten years on he force. She's an undercover DEA agent. Her partner and husband, Brandon Green, thirteen years on the force." Flack explained.

Lindsay looked around. The diner held a window, allowing everyone to look in and out, however the window had completely shattered. She turned her head, looking past Danny. Up in the wall behind the counter was a hole. Lindsay stood from the body and walked over to the wall. She pulled out a magnifying glass and inspected the hole.

"What'd ya find, Lindsay?" Danny asked.

Lindsay pulled out her tweezers and pried the bullet from the wall. "Same bullet that killed Officer Wilson."

"From an eye ball comparison?" Flack asked.

Lindsay held up the bullet, "Not many bullets are this big, Don."

"So where's the second bullet?" Flack asked.

"There isn't one." Danny said.

"Two dead officers' how can there be only one bullet?" Flack asked.

Lindsay walked back to the bodies. "We found the same wound on Wilson, flack. Through and through, it's the same with them."

"These rounds can pierce tank armor. This was nothing." Danny finished.

Flack nodded. "Wonderful. And the chances that these are connected are?"

"Highly possible." Lindsay said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go down to the precinct, spread the news around that someone's killin' cops. You two gonna be alright?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll let you know what we find." Danny said.

Flack nodded and left.

"Alright, let's get them back to Sid." Danny said. He waved the ME's into the scene and helped them place the bodies on the gurney's.

Lindsay couldn't help but feel nervous. She looked through the window at the crowd of people. There was something wrong with the scene…she just couldn't figure out what.

Lindsay turned toward Danny, "Hey Danny, the vests are under the seats in the car, right?"

Danny looked up. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to go grab them." Lindsay said.

"You want me to go with you?" Danny asked."

Lindsay shook her head. "No, you keep processing. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Danny said. He returned back to the scene.

Lindsay exited the diner. She ducked under the tape and jogged across the street to the car. She opened the passenger door and reached under the seat. Lindsay pulled out the two vests beneath the seat. She handled the material carefully. Her fingers ran along the vest, getting a feel for the protection. Lindsay shut the door to the car and stepped in front of it.

Lindsay stepped off the curb, stepping wrong. Her foot twisted against the ground, causing her to slip onto the ground. Lindsay gasped and fell to the ground. Seconds later, Lindsay felt the wind rush past her hair and the sound barrier shatter around her. Her ears rang painfully as she looked up. Lindsay's eyes winded in terror as another officer fell to the ground. People standing outside screamed and ran. Behind her, Lindsay heard an engine start up and drive away form her.

Lindsay staggered to her feet. Her right foot stung in pain, causing her to limp over to the officer. Lindsay dropped to her knees and checked the pulse, but she found none. All around her, Lindsay could hear muffled cries and shouts, but nothing clear. She felt a hand on her shoulder and trued her head. Danny was kneeling beside her, shouting at her. She felt his hand on the side of her head.

Her hear was slowly coming back. Now she could make out parts of what Danny was screaming. "Get EMS over here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat in one of the exam rooms at County General. She stared down at the floor, thinking and rethinking the events of the passed two hours. The ringing in her ear had almost subsided, but her hearing was still tender. The doctors had wrapped up her wrist from her fall and her ankle was only soar, not sprained. But the officer hadn't been so lucky Lindsay couldn't help but realize, if she hadn't slipped, it would've been her on the ground.

The door of her room opened and she looked up. Danny entered slowly, leaning against the wall. "Docs givin' you the clear. You alright, Babe?"

Lindsay nodded and hoped off the bed. "Yeah. Let's go."

Danny opened the door for her. Lindsay walked out into the hallway. Danny's arm stayed around her waist until they reached the car. He led her around the back where their car was waiting. Danny opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car. He climbed into the car and started it up.

"You should call Mac an' Stell when you get home. They'll be wantin' to make sure you're alright. And Flack will want a statement." Danny explained.

"I'm not going home Danny, just go back to the lab." Lindsay replied.

Danny took a quick glance. "Lindsay, you were almost killed out there, I think you need to-"

"No, Danny." Lindsay stated. "Look, I know I was almost killed, that's all I can think about now. But I wasn't, alright? Another officer died instead of me, and I'm going home, not when I can help find his killer."

Danny was silent. He knew Lindsay was right, but he couldn't forget the fact that someone had tried to kill her while hey were at the scene. Just the fact that could've been killed scared him, but they knew what weapon would be used, and what little chance she stood against it.

"Alright. We'll get back to the lab. Sid should have some news for us when we get there." Danny said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow...talk about close call. if you though that was bad on lindsay, just wait till you read what i do to her later. enjoy

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay sat in ballistics with Danny. They'd placed both bullets from the first two crime scene and hoped to match them up. Danny was entering the data while Lindsay was waiting on the striation results. Flack entered ballistics and tapped on the door.

"Linds, I gotta talk to ya." Flack said.

"What about?" Lindsay asked.

"I gotta get your statement." flack explained.

Lindsay was silent, but she nodded slowly. She looked to Danny. "Let me know the results."

Danny nodded.

Lindsay followed Flack out of ballistics. They walked through the halls until they reached the office. Flack took Danny's chair while Lindsay sat in her own. Flack took out his notepad and opened it up.

"Ok, let's start with what happened after I left." Flack said.

Lindsay took a deep breath. "Um, Danny was helping the ME's load the bodies. I was standing near the window and…I felt uneasy."

"Uneasy?" Flack repeated.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, I-I felt like….we were being watched. So I went out to the car and grabbed the vests. I got to the curb and my foot slipped off. I fell onto the sidewalk. Then I hear this…explosion, which was the weapon firing. I looked up and the officer was falling to the ground."

"Did you hear anything, see anything leading up to that point that seemed…out of place?" flack asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "No. but um…after the shot, the car I was next to sped off."

Flack frowned. "Do you know what kinda car it was?"

Lindsay thought back. She remembered Danny pulling up to the curb, but she didn't remember seeing the car when they pulled up. "No. I uh…I don't remember it being there."

Flack nodded and wrote down Lindsay's statement. "Ok, Lindsay. Thank you."

"Anytime Flack." Lindsay said.

Flack put his book back in his pocket. "so tell me somethin', we any closer at finding' the shooter?"

Lindsay shook her head. "To tell you the truth, Flack, I don't know. We've found so little evidence at the scenes. It's not looking good."

Flack nodded. "I understand." He stood up. "Keep doin' what ya can."

Lindsay nodded.

Flack walked out of the office. Lindsay sat back in her chair and sighed. Suddenly she was doubting herself and her ability as a CSI. Sure, she'd help the team catch a serial killer who escaped from Miami. She caught a woman whose bruise was too black. But she couldn't catch a cop killer?

"Montana, got the ballistic results." Danny called.

Lindsay jumped in her chair. She hadn't heard him enter at all. Lindsay turned and faced the door. "And?"

"Striations match. Our bullets are from the same gun, which means it's the same guy." Danny explained. He walked to his desk and sat down.

"Did Adam get back to you on trace?" Lindsay asked.

Danny nodded. "Turns out their denim jackets were Type IIIA vests, just like Wilson's. But other than that, nothin'. We got nothin' Montana."

Lindsay sighed. She leaned her chin into her hands. "We can't be out of evidence."

Danny shrugged, "Well, let's go over what we know and have." Danny started listing them on his fingers. "We know he's targeting the NYPD, which narrows down our suspect list, but widens our victim list. We got a print, but no hits. Officer Wilson and Detectives Green, were both shot with a long ranger high powered weapon that leaves no trace. The bullets are strong enough to pierce standard issue vests."

Lindsay shook her head. No, they couldn't be out of evidence now. There had to be something they weren't seeing. Something they weren't thinking of. Wilson held no evidence due to the distance of the weapon. If the Green's clothing were in the same state, then the distance had to be the same. That was it, the distance! Trajectory!

"That's it! That's what we're missing!" Lindsay bolted up form her chair. Lindsay leaned across the desk and kissed Danny passionately. "You're a genius!" She turned and ran out of the office.

Danny stared after her for a moment and then followed her. "What are you talkin' about?"

"We were missing trajectory! We got a partial from Wilson, but at the diner we have where the bullet was lodged into the wall." Lindsay explained.

Danny nodded. "Good thinkin' babe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stood in the diner, placing the rod into the wall. He flipped the switch, activating the red light. Lindsay began spraying the air, following the red line through the diner. Danny followed her out of the diner and across the street. Lindsay stopped spraying and inspected the area.

"This is too high for a shooter, even if he was kneeling." Lindsay said.

"Maybe the shooter used a car to aim? It's about as high as a trunk." Danny said.

Lindsay frowned. She looked a quick survey of their location on the street.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"This is where I fell." Lindsay explained. Danny frowned. "And I heard a car speed off after the second shot."

Danny held up his index finger. "Hold that though Montana." Danny jogged across the street to the truck. Lindsay watched him pull out a computer and his kit. Danny jogged back to her and passed her the computer.

"Turn around." Danny ordered.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Just trust me." Danny replied.

Lindsay obliged Danny's request and turned around. She felt Danny run something down her shoulder and sleeve.

"Alright." Danny said.

Lindsay turned around again. "What was that about?"

Danny pulled out the small spray bottle. He sprayed the small pad. Lindsay watched as the white pad turned dark blue in the center. "Positive."

"GSR." Lindsay stated.

"And that's a high concentration." Danny said. He looked up at Lindsay. "What's the temperature today?"

Lindsay frowned. "Uh…seventy-five."

Danny nodded. He set the pad and bottle back in the kit and pulled off his gloves. He took the computer from Lindsay and opened it up. Lindsay moved beside him, watching his actions. "Ok ,so at seventy-five degrees, sound will travel at 345.9722222222222 millimeters per second, which converts to 1135.0794692330123 feet per second, and that converts to 774.9777777777778 miles an hour."

"Right." Lindsay nodded.

"You said that these bullets travel at 2,756 feet per second, so we bring that into the equation and…the car was 0.411857 feet from you." Danny explained.

"But there was no one outside the car when I fell." Lindsay replied.

Danny nodded. Suddenly his phone began ringing. Lindsay took the computer from Danny allowing him to pull out his cell. "Messer."

"_Danny, it's Sheldon. Mac's calling everyone to a meeting. Do you know where Lindsay is?" _Hawkes asked.

"Yeah she's with me. When's the meetin'?" Danny replied.

"_As soon as you two get back to the lab." _Hawkes explained.

"Alright, we're on our way." Danny said and hung up the phone. He knelt down to his kit.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked.

Danny closed his kit and stood back up. "Mac's callin' a meetin'."

Lindsay was still looking at the ground. "Danny." she pointed to the ground.

Danny looked down. Two shells, matching their first weapon, were lying in a pool of some dark liquid. Danny picked them up and placed them into the bags.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so i actually found that program online to calculate everything. i have absolutely no idea if it's right...but for the record, I DO MY RESEARCH FOR FICS!!!

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay and Danny were the last two to arrive in the conference room. Had it been under different circumstances, someone would've given them the eye, however there was no hint of humor from anyone, especially Mac. Once Lindsay and Danny were seated, Mac stood up. Photos from the two crime scenes began playing on the screen behind him.

"In three days, four cops have lost their lives to an unknown shooter. Now, up till now, I was prepared to let Danny and Lindsay take this case by themselves, however due to the limited evidence and increases victims, this case takes top priority. I want everyone going over every detail, every shred of evidence we've managed to find. I want this bastard found." Mac explained.

Danny raised his hand. Mac nodded to him. "Lindsay and I just came from the second crime scene. We managed to get a trajectory of where the bullets started, but we ran into a little snag. It look like the shooter used a car to prop himself up to aim, but Lindsay never saw anyone outside the car and she still had GSR on her jacket."

Mac looked down at the table.

"Is it possible the shooter was inside the car?" Hawkes asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "No. There was no one near where I was. And the amount of GSR is enough to indicate that they were right behind me when they fired."

"Alright here's what we need tested and retested. Epithelia's, prints, ballistics, everything has to be examined closer." Mac ordered.

Danny stood up. "I'm headin' to trace. Lindsay and I found two more casings. I'm testin' them for epithelia's and whatever this liquid is."

Mac nodded. "Hawkes, work with Danny. Right that's all the evidence we can go off of."

Lindsay stood up. "I'll run the print we got from the first bullet. Maybe I'll get lucky a second time."

"Do whatever you need to, but we need to catch this guy." Mac said.

The others rose from their chairs and broke throughout the lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawkes and Danny were in trace. Danny had swabbed the liquid from one of the casings while Hawkes processed the second casing. Hawkes noticed a small chip come off with the liquid. He smiled and looked to Danny.

"I've got trace." he said.

Danny's head shot up. "You serious?"

Hawkes nodded. "I'll run through GC/MS."

"Good work man." Danny said. "I got the liquid ready for processing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat in one of the tech labs, running through the prints. She stared at the screen, listening to Stella reprocessing the clothes behind her. Lindsay looked over her shoulder, Stella was examining one of the Green's jackets. Julia's by the lack of a bullet hole through it.

Adam entered the lab. "Lindsay, I have your epithelial results."

Lindsay took the results from Adam, "Thanks."

Adam looked to Stella and watched her. Lindsay read over the results. Apparently, there was a hint in the system. The shooter was a close relative to Colm Gunn. Lindsay recognized the name from the Irish Mob Drug bust. That had been a difficult day for everyone. Then the computer beeped behind her. Lindsay looked back to the screen. Her eyes widened as she read the screen.

"No way." Lindsay cried. She typed frantically on the keyboard.

"What's up, Linds?" Stella asked.

"I got a hit." Lindsay explained.

Stella's head snapped up. She set down the jacket and walked behind Lindsay's chair. "Way to go."

"Well, it's not a direct hit. Our shooter's not in the system, but a relative was." Lindsay explained.

"Well, with the results I just gave you, you should know how close he is." Adam said.

Lindsay nodded. "Right." She entered the result into the computer and waited for a brief second. "Alright, so it looks like, the shooters the…father."

Hawkes and Danny came into the lab. "We got a hint in trace."

Stella nodded. "Adam and Lindsay both got us something too."

"I found a paint chip in the liquid Danny processed. Came back to a 1990 Nissan Sentra." Hawkes explained. He passed a picture of a similar car.

Stella nodded. "Good. Danny?"

"Liquid came back as motor oil, but I also found some extra ingredients in it as well." Danny held up the results.

Stella took the results and frowned. "Gasoline, washer fluid, wax." She looked up. "What is this?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm thinkin' car wash, car maintenance?"

"Hawkes can I get a look at the picture?" Lindsay asked.

Hawkes passed the picture to Lindsay.

"And add that to the last name, Adam and Lindsay got and we have a starting place." Stella concluded.

Lindsay stared at the car in the picture. She closed her eyes and thought back to the diner. Her foot slipped, sending her to the ground. Then she caught it. That was it! Lindsay opened her eyes. "This is it. This is the car!"

"I'll call Flack, have him start on a car owner by the last name of Gunn." Stella said.

"Doesn't look like you need to, Stell." Hawkes said. He pointed out the wall.

Flack was racing through the lab. He pulled open the door violently. "We got another officer down."

"Lindsay you and Danny go. Wear your vests and look out for the car." Stella ordered.

"I'm going with them." Hawkes said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short but useful, i hope. that was the plan.

i own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Five dead bodies in three days. Not just bodies, cops…officers of the law, NYPD's finest. No chance to defend themselves, no look at their shooter, no moment of realization. Each one brutally murdered one after another. But the fifth body…the fifth was the worst one yet. Half of the body was charred, the upper half, beyond recognition. The smell of burnt flesh fouled the air, compromising every breath taken. Black, red, and ash colored flesh, all descended from the face of the victim. It was apparent he was well aware of being burnt. Her eyes were widen open, with a looked of utter terror.

Lindsay couldn't take her eyes from the body. Her head was buzzing around. She couldn't hear anything from anyone. She just stood there, staring at the dead officer. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore. Lindsay pivoted on her heels and dropped her case. She moved about four feet before she dropped to her knees and vomited. Her throat burned and she coughed harshly. She inhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure.

She felt a strong hand on her back, "Just breathe Linds. Just breathe."

Lindsay spat and wiped her mouth. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm alright."

"You sure?" Flack asked.

Lindsay nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah."

Flack nodded and stood up. Lindsay stood up and followed him back to the crime scene. She noticed Danny's worried look, but Lindsay dismissed it. She knelt down next to her kit and pulled on her gloves. She ignored the urge to vomit again and focused on her job.

"COD's pretty visible. She was burned to death." Hawkes explained.

"Do we have a name?" Lindsay asked.

Flack nodded and pulled out his pad. "Detective Olivia Hunt. On the force for seven years."

"What was she doin' in the alley?" Danny asked.

"Dispatch said she was workin' her own case. And witnesses say she came down here, following some guy. Heard some ruff stuff goin' on down here, then a gunshot. When they looked she was on fire." Flack explained.

Lindsay looked up form the body. "Flack, where are the witnesses?"

Flack nodded down the alley. "Right there."

"Hawkes, do you still have the picture of the car?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, it's in the car." Hawkes answered.

Lindsay nodded and stripped her gloves. "I'm going to get it. Maybe they saw the car."

Danny's head shot up. "Lindsay-"

"I'll keep my eyes out for it." Lindsay interrupted. She jobbed down the alley and ducked under the tape. She weaved through the bystanders and jogged to the truck. Lindsay opened the door and pulled out the picture. She walked back to the bystanders. Lindsay approached an elderly woman with a shopping cart in front of her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, did you see this car before or after you saw the detective?" Lindsay asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. I saw pull away after I heard a gunshot."

"Did you see what the driver looked like, or who the detective was following looked like?" Lindsay asked.

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Lindsay smiled. "Thank you." She ducked under the tape and joined Hawkes and Danny back near the body. The ME's were loading the body onto the gurney.

Hawkes met Lindsay next to the gurney. "What's the verdict?"

"It's definitely the same person." Lindsay explained.

"Did she get a look at the guy?"

Lindsay shook her head, "No. But at least now, we have some place to start. What did you guys find?"

Hawkes shrugged. "Not much."

"Surprise surprise." Lindsay said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay stood on the roof of the crime lab several days later. She wiped her tears from her face in frustration. They weren't any closer to finding the killer at all. Sid's autopsy results of Detective Hunt were just as gruesome as her murder. Beaten before torched, and shot before beaten. The burning had charred the skin so no bruises could be identified. All evidence on Hunt's body had been burned off and there was no bullet to connect with the other murders.

Lindsay had finally had enough of the dead ends and holding back all her feelings. She'd bolted from her office to the elevator, most likely causing most of her colleagues to witness the start of her breaking point. Lindsay had taken it up to the top floor and then used the stairs to access the roof. She then ran near the edge and finally broke down in frustrated tears. She couldn't hold anything back any more. She was upset that five officers had been murdered. She was frustrated that they couldn't find the killer. She was angry that she was useless. She was mad at herself for being weak.

"Lindsay?"

Lindsay winced. "Over hear, Danny."

She heard his footsteps across the roof. She could feel him watching her, even if he said nothing. Lindsay did her best to wipe her tears discretely from her cheeks. She felt his hand on her left shoulder, but she refused to look at him.

"Lindsay." he said.

Lindsay shook her head.

"Talk to me, Linds." Danny pleaded.

"I can't." Lindsay broke down into a fit of tears again. She quickly tried to wipe them aware, unaware that Danny stepped in front of her. He took her into his arms despite her protest. Danny held her tightly, letting Lindsay cry on his shoulder.

Lindsay finally cried her last tear and freed herself from Danny's arms. "Urgh, I hate this case!"

"Can' name many people who'd enjoy this case Lindsay." Danny replied.

Lindsay shook her head. "We're not even making progress anymore. Five NYPD officers have been killed and our shooters still nameless."

"That's not true. Flacks still lookin' for the car titled to Gunn, it'll take some time." Danny said.

"And how many more officers will die in that time frame, Danny? We've already proved they'll shoot us. Any second we'll get another call and have another officer in the morgue." Lindsay explained.

Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Lindsay, I know this isn't the easiest case, but it's our job…and no matter how long it takes, we're goin' to do it."

Lindsay sighed and nodded her head. "I hate getting worked up."

Danny smiled slightly. "To be honest Linds, you've done what everybody's been dyin' to do since we got this case."

Lindsay laughed darkly. "What, like hurl at a crime scene? Completely lose it in the lab?"

"Like showing how much this case disgusts you. It only shows how badly we need to catch this guy." Danny explained.

Lindsay nodded slowly. "Thanks Danny."

Danny started to say something, but his phone began ringing. He pulled it out and frowned. "We got another victim."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so i know that was kinda gross, but i felt like someone needed to show a little more emotion.

i own nothing


	8. Chapter 8

Danny pulled the truck across from the crime scene. He quickly unbuckled and opened the door. Lindsay unbuckled herself and reached under the seat. She pulled out the vest and passed on to Danny. Danny looked at it and then looked up at Lindsay.

"It's better than nothing." Lindsay said.

Danny nodded and took the vest. "Thanks."

"I'll meet you on the scene." Lindsay said.

"Alright. Be careful." Danny replied. He tossed her the keys and shut the door.

Lindsay pulled on her vest and adjusted the straps. She kneeled on the seat and turned back to the next seat. She grabbed her kit and pulled it up. As Lindsay turned around, she caught sight of a black car. The black car was an identical match to the one she saw at the diner. Lindsay watched as the taillight was removed and the barrel of an M14 poked out.

Lindsay climbed into the drivers' seat and started the car. She threw it in reverse and stomped the gas. She heard the wheels skid on the ground as she lurched with the car. The rear of the truck collided with the rear of the Sentra, causing the shooter to fire off above the crowd. Lindsay could hear the metal to metal contact, followed by the cries of startled pedestrians. Lindsay watched from the rear mirror as the driver bolted form the car. Lindsay jumped out of the truck and pulled out her gun. Across the street, several more officers ran toward her. Danny and Flack leading the way.

"Monroe, what the hell are you thinking?" Flack demanded.

Lindsay grabbed the barrel of the rifle and jerked it from the hand of the shooter. She set it on the back of the truck. "The driver's on the run!"

Flack and Danny took off in the direction Lindsay had pointed it. It didn't take them long to know they had lost him. They returned quickly as the tuck was opened. Inside was a teenage boy supporting a large gash to his forehead. The officers quickly pulled him from the trunk and dragged him to EMS.

"Nice catch, Monroe." Flack said.

Lindsay exhaled deeply and placed her gun back into her holster. "Driver got away?"

Flack nodded. "But with his partner in custody, we'll get him sooner."

"I don't think that's his partner. That kid was scared to death." Lindsay said.

"He just got rear ended by a police truck, I doubt he'd be anything but, Montana." Danny said.

Lindsay shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I didn't see him actually relax until he was out of the trunk, like he was forced into this somehow."

Danny nodded slowly. "Our shooter might be a victim as well."

"Is that even possible?" Flack asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "If given the right motivation, I'd say it's possible."

"Which could mean," Danny smiled. "that he might be more than willin' to give our mastermind away."

Flack smiled. "I like your thinking' Messer. I'll go see him right now."

Danny nudged Lindsay's shoulder. "You process the car."

"You think you can handle the other by yourself?" Lindsay teased.

"Oh yeah…and for the record, that's comin' outta your pay for the truck Monroe." Danny replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i love women drivers. note: this isn't the worst i'm doing to Lindsay. it's to come. next chaps short, but oh so ner wracking.

i own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Danny was driving down the road back to the lab. He and Lindsay had processed both scenes and were now on their way back. They had had no contact with Flack since he left to interrogate the apprehended shooter. Lindsay sat in the passenger seat, watching the scenes pass before her.

Then the department radio crackled. **"Attention, all units, we have the location of the suspect involved in the NYPD shootings. Suspect had been identified as Stephen Gunn. Suspect is considered armed and dangerous. All Officers report to the following location…"**

"Danny that's coming up!" Lindsay replied.

"I know, I know!" Danny said. He swerved the car down an alley that came out facing an automotive shop. He watched through the rear mirror for S.W.A.T. to pull up behind them. Danny pulled the keys from the ignition and pulled out his gun from his hip holster. He looked to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, grab the vests under your seat." he said.

Lindsay did as she was told. She pulled out two official vests from her seat. She handed Danny one and pulled on her own.

Danny pulled on his own and finished with his weapon. "You stay here."

Lindsay's head shot up. "What?"

"Stay in the truck while we check it out." Danny replied.

"Danny-"

"Dammit Linds, you're not trained in this field. Not to mention that this is dangerous. Just listen to me and stay in the truck." Danny ordered. He pulled up his left pant leg and removed his holster. He passed the weapon and holster to Lindsay. "Just in case."

Lindsay nodded and took it.

Danny opened his door and climbed out. "We'll be quick. If you see anything us the radio."

Lindsay nodded again. "Got it. Be careful."

Danny nodded and closed the door. Lindsay watched him join S.W.A.T. and enter the house. She locked the doors, and lifted the radio. She watched closely as S.W.A.T. broke down the front door of the shop and entered. Danny entered soon after, making Lindsay grow even more anxious.

"_Entry way clear, split up." _Lindsay heard. She could the faint sound of more arriving cops to join the apprehension.

A sudden tap on the window mad Lindsay jump. She turned her head and froze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

let the fun begin.

i own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Danny walked very slowly through the auto shop. His gun followed where is eyes followed, but he saw nothing. Nobody did. They cleared the building quickly, perfectly aware that no one was in the shop, besides them.

Danny picked up his radio from S.W.A.T. "Lindsay, the shops clear. Relay the information back to dispatch."

There was no reply.

Danny frowned. "Lindsay, do you copy?"

Suddenly the doors to the garage slammed closed. Danny could hear officers pounding the walls and yelling. Danny jogged out to the front to the garage. Through the small mirror in the door, he watched as the S.W.A.T. team inside were slowly gassed. They dropped like flies onto the ground.

"Call EMS!" Danny ordered. He whipped out his radio again. "Lindsay where the hell are you?"

"Danny."

Danny turned. Lindsay stood in the doorframe. Danny frowned. He walked toward her. "Lindsay, what are doin' in here? I told you to stay in the car. And why the hell weren't you answerin' the radio?"

Lindsay said nothing. It was then Danny realized something was wrong. Lindsay looked scared. Her body was shaking. Her eyes were misting. "I'm sorry."

Danny took another step toward her. "Lindsay?"

Then he came out. He grabbed the back of Lindsay's neck, pulling her head back. Danny watched as the M995 aimed to the lower of Lindsay's back. He appeared behind Lindsay, staring right at Danny. The S.W.A.T. team raised their guns toward the suspect. There was no denying the resemblance to the Irish Gang that had haunted Danny's mind for the weeks that followed.

"DROP THE GUNS!" he ordered.

No one moved.

The gunman jammed the gun deeper into Lindsay's back. "I'll blow a hole right through her! DROP YOUR GUNS!!"

"Alright!" Danny yelled. He held his hands up and lowered his gun to the floor. He could hear the remaining S.W.A.T. members lowered their guns to the floor all around him.

The suspect nodded. "Good job."

Danny looked to Lindsay briefly. "What do you want?"

"The end of the NYPD. Startin' with you lot. And each one of those officers deserved what they got." he explained. "As will all of you."

Danny shook his head. "You killed six cops. Three of 'em rookies, two under cover and one detective."

"Just taking back those who took my son from me." he explained pushing Lindsay toward Danny. "But that's only just the beginning."

For a split second, Danny could've sworn the sound barrier shattered. Time slowed to a crawl as he watched Lindsay's face fill with terror and pain. A bloody hole appeared near the base of her vest. His ear rang with a high pitch scream that followed a thundering shot. He felt the air of the bullet shoot past him. Danny forced his shock stricken body to move as Lindsay's body collapsed to the floor.

"NO!!" Danny cried.

The impact Lindsay's body made echoed as the bullet had. Danny was on his knees in front of her. He stared at Lindsay in shock. His fingers fumbled as he tried to removed his vest. He placed the vest beneath her head and pulled off his shirt. Danny carefully removed Lindsay vest from her chest in order to see the wound. Danny placed his shirt over Lindsay's bullet wound, pressing against her stomach. Lindsay cried out in pain. Danny felt the blood immediately soaking his shirt.

Danny looked up to the shooter. "You bastard, she's not even from New York!"

"You think that's supposed to make a difference?" Stephen asked. He stepped over them. "You better work fast, I give it an hour 'fore she bleeds to death." and he walked away.

"You son of a bitch." Danny spat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, kinda short, but very action packed.

i own nothing


	11. Chapter 11

Mac finally arrived at the auto shop and joined the other officers stationed around their vehicles that seconded as cover. Flack was in the center, watching the door. Stella and Hawkes were already present.

"Stella!" Mac called.

They all turned as Mac approached. "Has there been contact yet?"

Flack nodded. "Briefly, but no word on how many hostages or who's injured."

Mac nodded. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Taylor."

_"There're twenty five NYPD officers in here. Half of them are already dead. And a wee bonnie lass is bleedin' out as we speak." _said the suspect.

"What do you want?" Mac demanded.

He heard the man laugh. _"What I want, is something you can't give me. what I want, Detective, is my son! The one you killed in your own lab about three years ago!"_

Mac felt his heart freeze. This wasn't just revenge, it was a massacre against the entire NYPD. He took a deep breath. "Colm Gunn was a murderer and a drug lord in my city who had to be stopped."

"_And he was my son! So, here's how this is goin' to go. You're goin' to wait for…oh say…an hour. Then you'll get the dear lassies body. Then feel what it's like to lose someone you care for. I do believe she works for you. A miss, Lindsay Monroe." _he said.

Mac felt everything stop. Stella, Hawkes, and Flack all looked up at Mac's froze state.

"_Enjoy the waitin'." _and the line went dead.

Mac lowered the phone from his ear slowly.

"What's goin' on, Mac?" Flack asked.

"How fast can you get a sniper here, Don?" Mac asked.

Flack shrugged. "Ten minutes, five maybe. What's happenin'?"

"Have the teams already dead and another one's been shot. Lindsay. He estimates an hour and we get her body." Mac explained.

Flack ripped the radio from his belt. "Flack to dispatch, I need a team of snipers at my location ten minutes ago. The situation has become crucial to their arrival."

Stella stepped around Flack. "If he shot her with anything like the M14, it's likely Lindsay won't even last half an hour."

Mac nodded. "I know. But if Danny's with her, he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. Hawkes."

Hawkes joined the conversation.

"What chance does Lindsay have against a weapon like the M14?" Mac asked.

Hawkes sighed and shook his head. "It all depends on the location of the shot. If he shot her in the chest, not a chance in hell. But if she's alive and he's giving her an hour…" Hawkes shrugged. "I'd have to say he shot her in the lower region of her back. Most likely near the base of her spine."

"Could she survive a shot like that?" Stella asked.

"It would depend on the damage, Stell. Lindsay could die merely from blood loss. There's hundred of other ways she could die from this." Hawkes explained.

Mac nodded. "Then let's pray we can get them all out before that happens."

"with him watching us, there's no way we can go in right now." Flack explained.

Suddenly Mac's phone began vibrating again. He pulled out it.

_Lindsay's bad. She needs a doctor._ It was Danny.

"We might have a little help with that." Mac said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short, i know. the enxt few chapters will all be short. just pov changes. inside shop, outside shop. that.

i own nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny was kneeling beside Lindsay, pressing his shirt against her stomach. Lindsay seethed in pain. Danny's hearts raced anxiously. Lindsay was losing too much blood. His shirt was completely soaked. Whatever it was absorbing was now running down Lindsay's side, gathering on the floor. If she lost any more blood, she wouldn't survive.

Danny carefully looked at his phone. It was concealed beneath Lindsay's hand, out of Stephen's line of sight. Mac had sent a response. He nodded to Lindsay. Her fingers moved along his key pad and opened the text.

_Snipers coming. Hold on._

Danny nodded slightly. "Easier said than done, Mac."

"What did he say?" Lindsay whispered.

Danny scanned his eyes around the room briefly. "Snipers."

"Stephen will hide from the windows." Lindsay replied.

Danny nodded. "Then we'll have to get him to them."

Lindsay swallowed. "How bad is it, Danny?"

"Aww, it looks worse than it is." Danny answered.

"Did I ever tell you how bad you are at lying to me?" Lindsay whispered.

Stephen chuckled darkly. "I doubt she last the full hour. Any more loss of blood and the floor will be a new color."

"Don't listen to 'em babe. You're gonna be fine." Danny said. He looked around the room. He needed something more to stop the bleeding. There had to be something in this place he could use.

"My, my, she looks like a ghost, she's so pale. She might not even make half an hour." Stephen said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Danny yelled.

Stephen aimed the gun, only inches from Danny's head. "Care to say that again?"

Danny's eyes caught sight of rags stacked off in a pile across the room. He stood up slowly. "Believe me, I have a few more words I'd love to say to you." He turned from Stephen and hurried across the room. There was a pile of rags above the head of one of the bound S.W.A.T. members. He grabbed the rags and returned to Lindsay's side.

"I hope to god, Lucy doesn't get my temper." Danny said.

Lindsay smiled. "You'll have to watch yours carefully while she's growing up."

"You'll have to help me with that too, Montana." Danny replied.

"If she makes it." Stephen said.

Danny bolted to his feet. Stephen still held the rifle to Danny's chest. Neither one made a move, but their eyes matched each other's fierce glares. "Sit down."

"Why should I listen? You're just gonna kill us all anyways." Danny said.

Stephen pushed the barrel of the gun deeper into Danny's chest. The pressure caused Danny to take a few steps back. "You should learn, that there are things much worse than death." He stomped down on Lindsay's stomach. Lindsay cried out, coughing blood. Danny dropped down to her side, trying to help in some way.

"My son, will seem merciful, by the time I'm finished with you all." Stephen said.

Danny's body shook in anger, but he couldn't do anything. Not if he wanted Lindsay to survive. He needed to watch himself from now on. He had to keep calm. Only to keep Lindsay alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow, i never give Lindsay a break do i. i must have something wrong in my head.

i own nothing


	13. Chapter 13

Mac watched through binoculars. He watched as Stephen's figure stomped the ground. He could see Danny panic and drop to the floor. Mac dropped the binoculars', he must've stomped Lindsay. He looked up at the roofs. Four snipers had taken their positions on top of surrounding buildings.

Flack walked up beside Mac. "Snipers are in place and waitin' for their shot."

"They might not get one. Lindsay's running short on time we don't have." Mac explained.

Flack nodded. "I understand that Mac, but these guys can't take a blind shot."

"I know." Mac replied. He stared back at the shop. If they couldn't get him to the window, maybe Danny could. "So let's bait him there."

"How?" Flack asked.

Mac pulled out his cell. "Danny." He typed quickly and sent the text. **Get him to a window.**

"You think Danny can do it?" Flack asked.

Mac's phone vibrated. **How?**

Mac replied. **Any method applies.**

It didn't take long for Danny to reply. **Got it.**

Mac placed his phone back into his pocket. "It's in Danny's hands right now. Inform the snipers that we're expecting movement near the windows." He picked up the binoculars and watched the windows. He could see Danny standing up, talking with Stephen. Mac prayed Danny wouldn't get himself killed in the process.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and here comes the very fun part.

i own nothing


	14. Chapter 14

Danny stared at the text on his phone from Mac. **Get him to a window.** Great, just how was he supposed to get this guy to a window when he had an M995 and Lindsay's was bleeding to death in his arms. Lindsay seemed to read his mind and asked his question for him. It only took seconds for Mac to replied.

**Any method applied.** Mac said.

Danny nodded. Lindsay answered for him, giving him time to think. Danny bit his bit and looked around. There were several window options for him to take, but he couldn't leave Lindsay by herself, even if he managed to distract Stephen.

Lindsay nudged Danny's knee. Danny looked down at her. She motioned to the phone. **Ankle holster. Right ankle.**

Danny shook his head. There was no way he could take the gun and get Stephen to the window. No, it was too dangerous. Danny would have to go about this the best way he knew how. Piss them off. Danny took a deep breath and typed his response to Lindsay. He stood up and faced Stephen.

Lindsay looked at the phone as Danny stood up. **Too dangerous. Gotta do this my way. **Panic filled Lindsay's body.Lindsay watched Danny face Stephen. He took several steps until he caught Stephen's attention.

Stephen aimed the gun toward Danny. "Sit down."

"I heard about you son. Colm, was it? Yeah, I heard he shot his boss through the back and took over the drug business." Danny said.

Stephen shoved the gun into Danny's unprotected chest. "I said, sit down."

"Wasn't too smart, though, was he? Breakin' into a Crime Lab to retrieve his drugs. Nah, definitely not the brightest one. But I'll give the kid some credit, his plan almost worked. But he just didn't think of one thing when he infested the building with the smell." Danny continued.

Stephen seemed to angry for words.

"We see the smallest details. He had to realized we'd notice a small flame with a natural gas leak. We didn't spend a god decade in school for nothin'. Clearly your son should've stayed in class, rather than drop out." Danny said.

Stephen snapped. He swung the gun into Danny's face, sending him to the side, right in front of the window. Danny struggled to his knees. Stephen lashed out and kicked Danny in to ribs, causing him to collapse to the ground. Stephen slammed the butt of the gun into Danny's back. He grabbed the back of Danny's neck and slammed his head into the ground.

Lindsay watched in horror as her husband was brutally beaten. She groaned as she made the slightest movement. She had to do something. Lindsay bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming. She slowly brought her right leg to the side of her body, just enough for her to removed to small pistol from its holster.

Stephen seemed to have had enough of beating Danny senseless. He raised the rifle and aimed for Danny's head. But before he could fire, he staggered backwards. One of the S.W.A.T. men managed to knocked his legs, disrupting his balance. Danny lunged for Stephen. He grabbed the rifle and struggled to pull it from Stephen's grasp. They both unknowingly moved into the line of one of the snipers.

Suddenly a shot rang through the shop. Danny cried out and dropped to the ground. His shoulder was bleeding from an unknown gunshot. He heard Stephen step back from the window line and cock his weapon. Danny looked up into the barrel of the gun. So much for his plan.

The sound of the shot rang through the shop. Stephen dropped the gun and collapsed onto the floor. Danny released the breath he was holding. He turned around. Lindsay was partially sitting upright. She exhaled deeply and dropped the gun onto the floor. Her chest heaved from the strain she'd put on her body.

Danny exhaled deeply. "Nice shot babe."

"Anytime." Lindsay nodded and let her back drop back to the floor.

The door to the shop burst open. Mac and flack entered quickly, followed by another team of officers. Flack moved to Stephen and moved the gun from him. Mac holstered his weapon and knelt next to Danny.

"Get EMS in here!" Mac ordered.

"Gunn's dead, Mac." Flack informed.

Paramedics rushed in. They immediately moved to Lindsay, trying to stabilize her for transport. Danny struggled to get upright. Mac eased Danny to his feet and helped him to Lindsay's side. Danny took Lindsay's hand into his. Blood had begun rolling down his arm from the gunshot wound. Lindsay's hands were already covered in blood from her stomach wound.

"You're gonna be alright, Lindsay." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded slowly. The paramedics began transporting her out of the shop. Lindsay's hand slipped out of Danny's as she was wheeled away. Even after he'd told her, she would be alright, Danny still fear for her life. He'd put her in danger and she saved his life at the cost of her own.

Mac suddenly drew Danny form his thoughts. "Let's get to EMS, Danny."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!!! bad guy dead. game over.

i own nothing


	15. Chapter 15

Danny entered Lindsay's hospital room once he'd been released. He'd been in surgery the previous night to repair the damaged to his shoulder. After he'd woke from the surgery, Flack was in his room and told Danny that Lindsay was still in surgery.

Lindsay was slightly elevated in her bed. The blankets were pulled up to the middle of her stomach. She still looked pale, but she was definitely looking better. Her eyes shot up at the sound of the door opening.

Danny pulled the chair as close to her bed as he could get and sat down. "Hey babe."

Lindsay smiled. "Hey. Where's Lucy?"

"Mac and Stella are bringin' her over. They called and said they're on their way now." Danny explained.

"How's your shoulder?" Lindsay asked.

Danny looked down at his wrapped shoulder. His arm hung in a sling to keep him from moving. "It's bad, it's not great. What bout you? Can you feel anything?"

"Not yet." Lindsay sighed. "But the doctor should be able to let us know tomorrow."

Danny took Lindsay hand into his. "It'll be fine, babe. No matter what."

The door opened behind them Stella entered first, holding Lucy in her arms. Mac was holding the door open for them. Stella looked over at Lindsay and smiled. She pointed over to her while talking with Lucy.

"Look, there's mommy." Stella said. "And daddy."

Danny turned and smiled. "Hey there Luce."

Lucy smiled and held her arms out for Danny to pick her up.

Stella smiled. "You think you can take her?"

"Yeah, I can take her." Danny took Lucy into his good arm and lifted her from Stella. He set her on his lap.

"How you two feeling?" Mac asked. He closed the door behind him.

"Docs already given me the all clear." Danny said.

"Lindsay, how are you?" Stella asked.

Lindsay looked up from Lucy, who'd began crawling toward her. "I have an appointment with my neurologist tomorrow."

"Any feeling at all?" Stella asked.

"From the bullet wound, there's a little feeling, but lower down there's nothing." Lindsay explained. She held out her hands fro Lucy. "But after everything that's happened, I'm counting myself very lucky."

Mac nodded. "I think everyone would agree with you Lindsay. And I can guarantee, that those officers you saved won't likely forget it either."

Lindsay shook her head. "I was just doing my job."

"Well Linds, job or not, the NYPD doesn't forget those who make a difference. And they won't." Stella explained.

"I know I won't." Danny said. He looked up form Lucy. "You certainly saved my ass yesterday."

Someone's phone started ringing. Stella searched through her purse and fished out her pager. She read the screen and nudged Mac. "DB in the park."

Mac nodded. "Catch you two later."

"Thanks for dropping Lucy off." Lindsay said.

"Take it easy." Stella winked. They walked out of the room.

For a moment, the room was silent, except for Lucy making slight noises as she crawled long Lindsay's legs.

Danny watched Lindsay during those few moments before he broke the silence. "I meant what I said, Lindsay. I won't forget you savin' my ass."

Lindsay didn't look up. "It's not the first time I've done it Danny."

"You're right, 'cept, we weren't married back then. And it was never in a gun fight." Danny replied. He lifted Lindsay chin to meet her eyes. "What happened to letting' me save you once in a while?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance again. And when you do, we'll be even." Lindsay said.

Danny leaned down and kissed Lindsay deeply. "Not likely, but it's a start babe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, happy ending. and i'm goign to tell you if Lindsay walks or not, cause that doens't realy matter, does it? oh well, I still won't tell you.

what did you think?

i own nothing


End file.
